ANTES DE IR A LA CAMA
by IKARI IORI
Summary: ESPERAR ES DIFICIL... ¿RESISTIRIAN USTEDES LA TENTACION DE BUSCAR ENTRE LAS COSAS DE SETO KAIBA?


MI PRIMER FIC DE YUGI-OH... OJALA QUEDE "DECENTE"  
kAI: EH... LO DUDO  
  
ONESHOT ..........................................  
  
ANTES DE IR A LA CAMA ............................................................  
  
Era ya tarde y aun no llegaba... el muchacho suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de leche con chocolate. Estaba sentado en el gran sillon negro que ÉL ocupaba a menudo cuando estaba trabajando... le gustaba sentarse ahí por que tenía el olor de ÉL, una fragancia ni tan dulce ni tan fuerte, justo como ÉL. El muchacho moreno sacudio la cabeza evitando pensar en cosas como esas... se hundio en el comodo sofa y se preparo a otra noche larga de espera... Tenia ganas de estar con él... de abrazarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo queria y lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba en casa. Pero seguro él seguia sentado frente al ordenador procesando datos y soñando despierto, si eso era lo que el hacia mejor y todo se resumia a una palabra: Negocios...  
  
- Negocios, Negocios  
  
El chico de cabellos negros ladeo la cabeza ¿como podia pasar tanto tiempo sentado frente a una maquina? Aunque... Todos sus sueños siempre se materializaban en artefactos de ultima tecnologia... Un rato despues Mokuba se canso de estar sentado alli y se encamino a esperar a su hermano en un lugar al que forzosamente se dirigiria cuando llegaba: La cama...  
  
- Tienes que llegar a dormir... Seto... Tienes que llegar a dormir  
  
El chico de cara aleonada prendio el enorme televisor del cuarto de su hermano y preparo una taza de cafe, del cafe mas fuerte que encontro.  
  
- y yo tengo que estar despierto para entonces...  
  
Cambio el canal 250 canales y nada... no habia nada en el televisor... cifras de muertos por atentados terroristas, caidas y subidas de la bolsa, costosisimos carros del año, inimaginables trajes de moda, enfermedades de muerte y dolor...  
  
- que bah... el mundo esta justo como lo deje ayer.... eso me alivia  
  
Mokuba acompañaba casi siempre a su hermano a todos lados, pero muchas veces sentia que estorbaba a la hora del trabajo o en las juntas, se habia dado cuenta que su hermano empezaba a tener otras clases de necesidades en las que él no podia estar incluido... a veces hasta se setia inutil, siempre dependia de Seto... el solo era el hermano pequeño... y cuando estaba con su hermano realmente se sentia pequeño.  
  
- Seto... quiero poder ser de ayuda... quiero... quiero estar con tigo...  
  
El pequeño de ojos azul obscuro apago la television y levanto las sabanas de la cama de Seto... la cama era amplia y suave, los cogines abundaban y eran tambien muy reconfortantes, las sabanas azules y la colcha blanca a rayas azul marino terminaban el conjunto a parte del enorme colchon tamaño king size.  
  
- por que no puedo tener una habitacion como esta?  
  
El chico de cabello largo sonrió... Justo estaba por meterse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de algo... estaba en el cuarto de seto, y el no estaba.  
ahi estaban sus cajones cerrados, mas alla una libreta abierta... y sus sacos colgados... su computadora personal... sus lociones....  
  
- No! fuera las malas ideas...  
  
Mokuba sacudio la cabeza pero el deseo era más fuerte...  
  
- solo un vistazo... solo una pequeña miradita...  
  
Mokuba bajo de la cama y se dirigio a la mesa... Tomo la libreta de Seto y encontro un monton de dibujos de mecanismos raros y circuitos que él pocas veces entendia... encontro tambien en barias hojas su firma "Kaiba Seto" un dibujo de un edificio muy moderno con muchas ventanas...  
  
- sabia que seto no podia ser interesante...  
  
acabadas de salir estas palabras mokuba dio la vuelta a la pagina y se encontro con el dibujo de un chico que le parecia familiar... cabellos amarillos y despeinados, ojos de cachorro y sonrisa ingenua... Jounoichi ...  
  
- Wow... esto es nuevo...  
  
Otra pagina más... un dibujo de mokuba sentado en la rama de un arbol.  
  
- No me pondre celoso, aqui estoy yo tambien.  
  
Mokuba regreso la pagina y miro el rostro sonriente de Jounoichi, el muy idiota le decia "Tu eres solo su onichan, Tu eres solo su onichan"  
  
- Jounoichi no Baka!  
  
Mokuba cerró la libreta y la coloco en la mesita. Se dirigio a la computadora e introdujo la contraseña, siempre era la misma...  
  
- Dra-gon Mo-ku-ba 7  
  
Murmuro el chico mientras tecleaba. De pronto aparecio el escritorio... exploro... nada nuevo. modelos en tercera dimencion... hojas de calculo y muchos video juegos. en el papel tapiz habia un auto... el auto que mas le gustaba a seto el "blue storm" diseñado en Capsule Corp. Seto podria hablar de ese auto por horas...  
  
- me parece extraño que no se lo compre de una buena vez- mormuro mokuba  
  
Los ojos le pesaban... miro unas cuantas carpetas más  
  
- Numeros, telefonos, eh! ... videos... Hen-ta-ii...  
  
mokuba leyo el titulo ¿Su hermano tenia eso? OO Lo abrio sin dudarlo... cinco minutos de los sonidos e imagenes mas... ehm.. extrañas que mokuba habia visto...  
  
- habra más?  
  
Pero no habia más los demas eran de musica o de video juegos.  
  
- bueno  
  
suspendio la computadora con las buenas intenciones de irse a la cama sin hcer mas travesuras... pero justo se acomodo en la cama empezo a imaginar cosas extrañas... se puso tenso y prefirio volver a sentarse  
  
- Mokuba no baka! Es la cama de tu hermano maldita sea! no es lugar para... para pensar cosas pervertidas.  
  
Se levanto de la cama decidido a no regresar sino hasta que de verdad se muriera de sueño.  
  
- Mejor me entretengo en algo.  
  
Miro los cajones y empezo a abrirlos uno por uno...  
  
- calcetas, camisas, pantalones, calzoncillos...  
  
Mokuba saco unos boxers negros de licra y se los puso sobre la pijama.  
  
- muy grandes --U  
  
Se quito la prenda y la metio enrollada en el cajon, parecia que no le importaba que Seto lo pillara en ese intento de sabotaje.  
  
- Ahhhhh! - dijocon una exprecion de triunfo - aqui es donde escondes los dulces!  
  
Saco un chocolate de envoltura vistosa y se lo metio completo en la boca, dejando que se deshiciera lentamente... era tan delicioso...  
  
-mmm me prefunto poque nof me deja comef sus dulcefs - dijo con la bola de chocolate pegada al paladar y siguio con la inspeccion  
  
Nada mas interesante... oh ! espera mokuba... ¿que es esa caja negra del fondo?  
  
- mmm... a ver... ¿que es esto?  
  
Mokuba saco un paquetito negro...  
  
- "Pre-ser-va-ti-vos... OO preservativos!... "  
  
Por un momento mokuba ideo probarse alguno... pero si los boxers no le habian quedado...  
  
- "Estoy tan loco... debe ser el cafe... "--U  
  
El chocolate que tenia en la boca se revento de pronto y de el salio un liquido dulce... licor... era un chocolate relleno de licor...  
  
- mmmmmmmm nn  
  
Mokuba tomo un condon y se lo guardo en el bolso de la pijama y regreso todos los cajones a su lugar.  
  
- A la cama, a la cama mokuba...  
  
se metio en las sabanas y cerro los ojos, inutil, no podia dormir... miro el reloj 12:30 a.m.  
  
- ¬¬U  
  
De pronto oyó pasos afuera y se apresuro a hacerse el dormido... La puerta se abrió.  
  
- Mokuba?  
  
Seto entro en su habitación, habia ido a buscar a su onichan a la suya pero no estaba.  
  
- Mokuba estoy aqui..  
  
Setomiro la libreta que habia dejado cerrada y que ahora estaba abierta...  
  
- Mokuba ya se que no estas dormido... ¬¬  
  
- Hermano! cuanto tardaste  
  
- hueles a brandy...  
  
- Eh... puede ser tu imaginacion...  
  
Seto sonrio... a Mokuba le gustaba fingir que no pasaba nada aunque el lo supiera ya todo... El mayor de los Kaiba se sento en la cama y acarició la cabeza de su hermanito...  
  
- Te comiste mis chocolates?  
- eh... nada más uno...  
  
Mokuba bajo la mirada avergonzado y bueno, no era para menos. Seto movio el cuello se un lado a otro... le tronarn los huesos de la espalda.  
  
- Estas cansado?  
- mmm... ¿cansado yo? que bah!  
  
y tras esto el chico de cabello castaño solto un bosteso enorme. Se levanto y comenzó a desnudarse... Mokuba se le quedo mirando.  
Se quito primero el saco y lo avanto a una silla, luego la camiseta que dejo ver la piel de su pecho y los musculos de los brazos... despues comenzo quitarse los pantalones ¡Ziiiiiip! era el sonido del cierre del pantalon, se lo quito y lo avento a la misma silla de antes.  
  
- Me gustan tus Boxers - comento inocentemente Mokuba - ? - un momento de silencio - eh... si... a mi tambien me gustan los tuyos --U  
  
"que niño loco" ... penso Seto tras un instante y se metio en la cama  
  
Mokuba se acerco poco a poco a su hermano hasta sentir que la piel del pecho de seto acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas, Seto le paso los brazos al rededor de los hombros y cerro los ojos. Mokuba pudo escuchar el corazon tranquilo de su oniSan y se pego mas a su cuerpo para compartirle de su calor.  
  
- Estas frio hermano - afuera la temperatura esta asi - respondio un medio dormido seto - buenas noches - buenas noches  
  
Seto lo apreto un poco mas y empezo a respirar hondo y tranquilo... Mokuba paso los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano.  
  
"Vale la pena quedarse despierto hasta tarde, con tigo me siento tan pequeño, pero tan seguro"  
  
Penso el chico de facciones aleonadas, alzo la mirada y descubrio los ojos abiertos de su hermano mayor, Seto le sonrio y le beso levemente los labios.  
  
- A dormir Mokuba.  
- Bu... buenas noches.  
- Jamas te dejare solo, por que todo lo que hago es para ti - murmuro seto acomodandoce para dormir.  
  
y ambos calleron victimas del sueño... esperando otro dia que de seguro llegaria pronto.  
  
Ichan: Es mi primer fic de yugi oh y no se si me atreva a escribir mas  
  
R&R onegaii  
  
nn  
  
Iorichan 


End file.
